


Runaway

by tchele



Series: Runaway series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Ellie runs away to Oklahoma when something unexpected happens and Nick follows set after S16ep2 “Love Thy Neighbor”





	1. Chapter 1

She knew it was a bad idea when it happened. She knew that Nick was still slightly inebriated, but when he leaned over and kissed her she gave into emotion and returned his kiss with everything in her. It had been too long since she’d been properly kissed, honestly the last time she’d been kissed at all was during their undercover mission as Charlie and Luis.

She ignored the alarm bells going off in her head as she allowed Nick to lead her into her bedroom. She pushed down that nagging feeling and gave in to whatever was between them with reckless abandon. 

The next morning she woke up in his arms and for a moment let herself revel in the feeling of safety and warmth it afforded her. Soon enough though reality set in, she realized she had taken advantage of her partner and her mind started to race.

“Bishop. Stop thinking so loud.” Nick’s voice pierced the silence.

“I can’t stop thinking. I’m sorry.” Ellie replied.

“Never say your sorry, rule six.” Nick said automatically. “Wait what are you apologizing for?”

“For last night. You were drunk, I wasn’t. It shouldn’t have happened.” Ellie confessed.

“Hold up B, I wasn’t that drunk that I didn’t know what I was doing. I could have stopped you, I didn’t want to stop. You don’t have anything to apologize for, we were both consenting adults.” Nick replied.

“You sure?” Ellie answered in a small voice.

“Absolutely. Now how we grab some breakfast around the corner before I head home to change. Do you think Gibbs will let me come back to work?” Nick asked.

“Yes to breakfast and you probably still have to talk to Sloane, but I told you last night you still have a job.” Ellie answered.

“Thanks for listening last night, it meant a lot.” Nick replied seriously.

“I miss him too. It’s like there’s a missing piece on the team. Everyone else is busy missing Abby, and don’t get me wrong I miss her too, but they weren’t as close to Reeves as we were.” Ellie said. “Can we chalk last night up to missing our friend?” She asked.

“Sure B. You ready to go? Wanna run to the diner?” Nick queried.

“You’re on.” Ellie said as she headed out the door.

They settled back in to their easy friendship. Neither speaking again about the night they spent together. Nick as expected had to meet with Sloane and she determined he could return to work but made regular appointments with her a condition of him resuming his duties.

Eight weeks later

Ellie stood in her bathroom in a fog. Her cycle had always been somewhat irregular and since she wasn’t seeing anyone she hadn’t paid much attention to it. She had a vague idea of when she should have gotten her period, but figured stress delayed it and assumed it would come eventually, like it always had before. However when the thought of food was enough to send her running for the the women’s room and she fell asleep at her desk for the third afternoon in a row she knew should couldn’t ignore things any longer. She had purchased severalhome pregnancy tests on her way home from work and was currently waiting for the results. She was a black and white kind of girl so she opted for the kind with the digital display, not wanting to have to decipher if there was one line or two or some kind of nonsense. 

She was so lost in thought she almost didn’t notice the claxon sound from her phone signaling her timer had ended. She looked down at the display and laughed. It clearly read pregnant, so did the other five.

Her mind went into overdrive making plans. She knew she needed to get perspective, and decided that what she needed most was her mom. She also knew she needed to get away from D.C. She grabbed the clothing she would need and her other essentials and started loading her truck. 

On her way out of the city she stopped by Gibbs’ and informed him she needed to take emergency leave and that she would explain everything when she returned. He signed off on it and told her to be careful. By dark she was on her way to Oklahoma.

The next morning

“Where’s Bishop?” Nick asked no one in particular.

“Not here. Grab your gear.” Gibbs answered gruffly

“Is she coming in?” Nick asked him.

“No, she came by and asked for emergency leave. Said she would explain everything when she got back. Now grab your gear we’ve got a dead marine.” Gibbs answered.

Nick grabbed his gear as instructed and followed Gibbs and McGee. On the way to the crime scene he texted Ellie to ask if she was ok. He got a response in minutes. 

EB: On my way to Oklahoma. Stopped for gas and breakfast.

NT: Oklahoma? Are you ok? Family ok? 

Nick started to worry when she didn’t respond and wondered if she had gotten back on the road when her response came.

EB: family is ok. I need to get back on the road. 

NT: you didn’t answer my question. can I call you later? After work?

Ellie sighed when she received his response. She should have known he wouldn’t let her off with that vague answer.

EB: OK

She hopes she doesn’t regret that decision. Five minutes later she’s back on the road.

Meanwhile in D.C.

“You hear from Bishop?” McGee asked Nick on the way back from the crime scene.

“She’s on her way to Oklahoma. I asked her if her family is ok and she said they were fine, but ignored me when I asked if she was ok. Not sure what that means. I asked her if I could call her later and she said ok.” Nick answered, without his usual bravado.

“Oklahoma, huh? Last time she took off for Oklahoma was when she found out about Jake’s affair. Last time though I’m not sure she planned to come back.” McGee mused.

“So she goes to Oklahoma to run away?” Nick asked.

“I’m not sure it’s to run away, or just run to something.” McGee answered.

“I wonder why she needed to run?” Nick wondered aloud.

“Maybe she just wanted to surprise her family.” McGee replied as he pulled the car back into the Naval Yard.

“Yeah, maybe.” Nick said, wishing the work day was over so he could call Ellie and get to the bottom of things.

It was late in the afternoon when Ellie pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She had called her mom from the road to tell her she was coming home, but didn’t give her any details and her mom knew not to push. She had asked her mom not to make a big deal about her impromptu trip home, and hoped that she would hold off on calling her brothers.

“Eleanor, I’m glad to see you, but you had me worried with your call. Are you ok?” Barbara Bishop asked as she embraced her youngest.

“Hi mom.” Ellie said returning the hug.

“What time did you leave D.C.?” Barbara asked.

“I don’t know. It was dark. I think I made good time, but I need some sleep. Can we hold off the questions until after I have at least had a nap?” Ellie answered.

“Of course. I made the bed in your room and their are fresh towels in the bathroom. Get some rest.” Barbara replied.

Ellie grabbed her duffel bag and made sure to grab her cellphone and charger before she headed into the house and up the stairs to the solitude of her bedroom. She fired off a quick text to Nick letting him know she made it to her destination.

NT: Thank you for letting me know you made it there. Can I still call you?

EB: Later. I need some sleep now.

NT: Ok, after work. Get some sleep.

Nick felt like he could breathe for the first time all day. He buckled down and got to work on his assigned tasks. Before he knew it it was time to leave for the day. 

“You hear from her?” McGee asked while they waited for the elevator.

“Yeah. She texted me when she got to the house. Said she was going to try and get some sleep. I’m supposed to talk to her tonight. I’m worried about her, she seemed ok when she left yesterday, but then just decide to drive to Oklahoma? Something happened.” Nick replied.

“Well I’m sure you will figure it out. See you in the morning.” McGee said as they parted ways.

Nick headed to the gym before he headed home to call Ellie. He finished his workout, showered, and headed home. He decided to text her first.

NT: Did you have a good nap?

EB: Nap, Yes. Good one? To be determined. About to grab a snack, call you in a bit?

NT: OK.

Ellie walked down the stairs and saw her mom busying herself in the kitchen. “Please tell me it’s just us for dinner tonight.” Ellie told her mom.

“Tonight yes. Are you hungry? Coffee?” Barbara asked.

“Can you sit down please? I can get myself a snack.” Ellie requested.

“So, you ready to tell me why you ran away?” Barbara asked once Ellie was seated across from her at the small kitchen table.

“I screwed up.” Ellie answered.

“What happened?” Barbara asked as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

“I slept with my best friend and now I’m pregnant. I just found out last night.” Ellie confessed.

“And the first thing you did was get in your car and drive twenty hours?” Barbara asked.

“I had to get out of D.C. I saw the tests and just started packing and before I knew it I was in Gibbs basement requesting emergency leave.” Ellie answered as she paced the kitchen.

“Ok. I need more information. How did this happen?” Barbara asked gently.

“We were sad and missing Reeves. It shouldn’t have happened, and now I don’t know how I’m going to tell Nick or worse tell Gibbs we broke Rule Twelve.” Ellie answered.

“Ok one step at a time, what do you want to do? You had a very long drive here and I am fairly certain you spent all of it thinking. Making pro/con lists in your head, maybe? You have to have an idea of what you want.” Barbara asked.

“I do know what I want and I know I need to tell Nick. He’s waiting for me to call him.” Ellie answered as she absentmindedly played with her phone.

“Nick, that’s Torres, right?” Barbara asked.

“Yes. This is him.” Ellie said as she selected a picture of the two of them.

Before Barbara can respond Nick’s photo overtakes the screen signaling an incoming call.

“I guess he got tired of waiting for you to call him. What are you going to do?” Barbara asked.

Ellie clicked to answer the call. “Hey Nick.” She got up from the table and quickly headed back upstairs to the privacy of her bedroom.

“You leave me hanging all day and all I get is ‘Hey Nick.’ Are you going to answer my question yet? Are you ok?” Nick asked.

“I will be. I figured something out last night and it sent me into a tailspin. Before I could really understand what I was doing I was in Tennessee. I do this sometimes, it’s like I need to reboot, I go on autopilot and end up in Oklahoma. Last time it happened was when I found out my husband was cheating on me.” Ellie confessed.

“When are you coming home?” Nick asked.

“Not sure. Not ready to make the long drive back. Last time Gibbs flew here and drove back with me. I guess I wasn’t really thinking big picture was I?” Ellie answered.

“I’m glad you are safe. We have to stick together, right?” Nick replied, a plan forming in his head.

“Always. When I get back we need to talk.” Ellie began.

“Oh I don’t like the sound of that.” Nick countered.

They continued their conversation in their usual fashion. Nick told her about the case they had been called out on and Ellie tried not to throw up. Eventually morning sickness got the best of her and she had to end the call, but not before promising to speak with Nick the next day.

Ellie decided to lie down and see if that helped the nausea abate and ended up falling into a deep sleep. Despite the short nap she had when she first arrived she was still exhausted and the events of the previous twenty four hours caught up with her. Barbara discovered her daughter sleeping peacefully and covered her with her favorite quilt from when she was a little girl and closed the door.

Meanwhile in D.C. Nick was having a very different night. He knew there was something in Ellie’s voice that wasn’t quite right and the way she rather abruptly ended the call was rather suspicious. That was how he found himself walking down a familiar set of basement steps to talk with his boss.

“You hear from Bishop?” Gibbs asked.

“I texted with her earlier and talked to her on the phone tonight. She’s at her moms house. I asked her when she was coming back and she said she didn’t know because it’s a long drive back.” Nick answered.

“And you want to catch a plane and help her drive back.” Gibbs said.

“I was thinking about it. There is a flight tonight. I’d get there in the morning. We could be back Monday or Tuesday.” Nick replied.

“Say hello to Barbara and George for me.” Gibbs said.

“Thanks boss.” Nick said as he began the ascent up their stairs.  
“Torres. Rule twenty eight.” Gibbs said gruffly.

“Got it boss.” Nick answered.

Early the next morning.

Ellie opened her eyes and blinked a few times and realized it was morning. The events of the last couple of days had caught up with her. She recalled her conversation with Nick and feeling sick to her stomach and deciding to lie down before dinner and couldn’t believe she slept through dinner til morning.

She could hear movements downstairs and assumed her mom was making breakfast. Ellie could smell coffee and her favorite cinnamon rolls. She had fallen asleep in her clothes so she quickly changed into some comfortable yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt before heading downstairs. She wasn’t prepared for the sight that awaited her. There at the kitchen table sat Nick.

“What are you doing here Nick?” Ellie asked as she came down the stairs.

“I flew out so you wouldn’t have to drive back alone.” Nick answered.

“What’d Gibbs say?” Ellie replied.

“He told me it was ok, and also something about ‘Rule twenty eight’ which one is that again?” Nick asked.

“If you need help ask.” Ellie recited. “Let’s take a walk. I’ll show you around.” She suggested.

Ellie took him out to the barn. “This was my happy place when I was a kid. I’d sit over there with my books and read to the barn cats and whatever animals we had in here at the time. I learned to drive on that tractor right there, all of us did. Dad figured if we could maneuver that and park it in that stall we could handle anything. That green scrape on the frame? That’s where I misjudged the distance and hit the wall.” 

“As much as I’m enjoying this journey into your past, you said we needed to talk and I’m not so good at waiting.” Nick said.

“I’m pregnant. That’s what I found out. I thought we were careful, but obviously not careful enough.” Ellie answered quickly as she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Pregnant.” Nick said awestruck.

“Yeah. Are you mad?” Ellie asked.

“No, surprised sure, but I’m not mad. You didn’t get pregnant on your own. Are you ok?” Nick queried.

Ellie shrugged. Suddenly the wordsmith couldn’t find the words to express herself. Nick pulled her close and whispered reassuring words. They stood like that for several minutes wrapped in each other’s arms. They broke apart when Ellie’s stomach growled loudly. “Morning sickness reared it’s ugly head last night when you were talking about the case. I laid down to let the nausea pass and ended up falling asleep and didn’t wake up til morning. I missed dinner.” Ellie said as way of explanation.

“How bad is it?” Nick asked as he took her hand and began the walk back to the house.

“Not that bad, but not confined to mornings. Actually I haven’t been sick in the mornings at all. Might be why I didn’t realize it sooner. I’m hungry now though.” Ellie answered.

“We better get you breakfast then.” Nick replied.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast, but both of them were yawning by the end of the meal. Barbara suggested they go get some rest and practically pushed them up the stairs. When she peeked into her daughters room later both were sound asleep. What made her heart sing was how Nicks arms were wrapped around her daughter with one hand in Ellie’s and the other protectively over her still flat stomach. 

That afternoon

“Mom, I really was hoping to get in and out without the inquisition. I’m not ready to face them.” Ellie said.

“You hardly ever come home. I just want to have a nice dinner with all my children here. They promised they will be on their best behavior.” Barbara replied.

“I’m not telling them about the baby, and you aren’t either.” Ellie said as she paced around the kitchen.

“Ok. You don’t have to tell them now, but eventually they are going to find out. It would be better if it came from you.” Barbara replied.

“Why do they think I’m home?” Ellie asked.

“I didn’t tell them a reason. Just that you were here.” Barbara answered.

“I better go prepare Nick. They interrogated him before you know, him and every guy I work with.” Ellie said as she went up stairs to find Nick.

Nick had taken the opportunity to take a shower while Ellie was downstairs chatting with her mom. Thinking he was alone he wrapped a towel around his waist and took the handful of steps from the bathroom to Ellie’s bedroom. However he wasn’t alone, as he entered the bedroom he found himself face to face with Ellie. 

Whatever Ellie was planning to say died on her lips. She had seen Nick shirtless many times and seen him in far less as evidenced by the occupant in her uterus. In that moment all she could think of was how much she enjoyed kissing him that night and she threw caution to the wind and kissed him. He seemed taken by surprise by her action for a brief moment but then returned the kiss with equal fire and passion. Before either of them had a chance to think about what they were doing a door slammed downstairs. Ellie pulled back from the kiss, but didn’t leave his embrace. “And in a case of the worst timing ever, that would be one of my brothers. Mom let the cat out of the bag that I was in town and they will all be here for dinner.” Ellie said apologetically.

Nick rested his forehead on hers, “Do they know about the baby? Are they going to chase me around with a shotgun?” He asked.

“They don’t know about the baby, she just told them I was in town and that she wanted all her kids together for dinner. I told her I didn’t want them to know yet. I’m not ready for everything that goes along with telling people. Does that make sense?” Ellie replied.

“Yes. Now I need to get dressed. I don’t think your brothers would appreciate what I’m wearing.” Nick said with a grin.

“I’m going to go downstairs and see which brother arrived first. If I had to guess it’s George, and he really wouldn’t appreciate this look.” Ellie said with a matching grin. “Ok, put some clothes on. My hormones are crazy already, I can’t be held responsible for what I may do.” 

“Promise?” Nick replied, his voice deeper than he intended.

Ellie blushed several shades of red. “Ok I’m leaving.” She said grabbing her cellphone and leaving before anything else could happen. She shut the door and leaned against the door frame trying to calm herself down. She knew for sure if any of her brothers saw her like this she would have to answer questions she wasn’t ready to answer.

By the time Nick made his way downstairs Ellie was in the kitchen peeling potatoes. “Can I help?” He asked.

“Sure grab a peeler. George and my mom are in the barn. She asked him to look at something out there, but mostly I think she was trying to make up for springing this on us.” Ellie replied.

“So how many guests will be at this family dinner?” Nick asked once he had settled in next to her.

“You, me, mom, George, Robbie, John, and George’s wife JB. Dads in Wyoming for the week so I think that’s it.” Ellie answered.

“I always wondered what it was like to come from a big family. It was always just me and Lucia and sometimes that felt like being an only child.” Nick said.

“Definitely never got an only child feeling growing up here. There was always someone around, and sure I’m the baby and the only girl but I grew up doing the same things they did. It wasn’t lonely that’s for sure. I hope this one isn’t lonely.” Ellie confessed.

“Then we will just have to have another one.” Nick replied seriously.

“Another one what?” A booming choice came from the doorway.

“Nothing George. You remember Nick, right? Be nice.” Ellie said a little more forcefully than she intended.

“I’m always nice baby sister.” George replied.

At that moment Nicks cellphone rang. “It’s Gibbs I better take it.” He said as he moved outside to handle the call.

“So why are you home?” George asked Ellie once Nick was out of earshot.

“I can’t just come home to come home?” Ellie countered.

“Nope. You are a planner, and you don’t just show up in Oklahoma spur of the moment.” George replied.

“I came to see mom. End of story.” Ellie answered.

“And what’s his part of the story?” George asked gesturing outside.

“He’s going to help me drive back.” Ellie answered.

“So that’s the story you are going with.” George replied.

“It is, And you are going to let it go and encourage those armchair detective brothers of ours to let it go too.” Ellie pleaded.

“If you answer one question. Do I need to go beat someone up? Cause the last time you did this was the whole Jake thing.” George asked.

“This is nothing like that, trust me, and I don’t need you to fight my battles even if it were.” Ellie answered. 

“Deal, but if you need anything I always have time for my baby sister.” George replied.

The sound of the front door slamming announced the arrival of more family and Ellie took the opportunity to sneak out the back door. 

“You hiding?” Ellie asked Nick when she found him in the barn.

“Maybe.” Nick said wrapping his arm around her.

“What did Gibbs want?” Ellie asked.

“Just checking in. Wanted to make sure you were ok and find out when we would be heading back.” Nick answered.

“Do you think he knows?” Ellie asked.

“About the baby?” Nick said in hushed tones. “I don’t think so, but he’s Gibbs. Who knows what he knows.”

“True. When do you want to leave?” Ellie asked.

“Sometime tomorrow? Get a good nights sleep tonight and then start back. We can stop somewhere overnight if you want.” Nick answered.

“Sounds like a plan. I think I convinced my brother to back off about everything and to get the others to do the same. If they don’t, I’m sorry. I think it’s too late to sneak out.” Ellie replied.

“Yeah probably, besides we peeled all those potatoes. Be a shame not to get to eat them.” Nick teased as he stood up and took her hand to lead her back into the house.

Nick had to admit dinner was a lot of fun. He had previously met the brothers Bishop when they interrogated him and the rest of the male staff at NCIS and found them more than a little obnoxious, but here it became apparent that they all loved their little sister and wanted the best for her. He hoped that he wasn’t going to incur their wrath when they finally uncovered just why Ellie came home.

The gathering broke up and it was just Nick, Ellie, and Barbara left in the comfortable living room. “So we are probably going to leave sometime tomorrow to head back. Thank you for not telling them why I came home.” Ellie said.

“Well you aren’t going to be able to keep it a secret forever, but I figured you two needed to get used to it before you needed to deal with the inquisition. When are you going to tell Gibbs?” Barbara asked.

“Probably going to have to tell him soon. I fell asleep at my desk pretty much every day this week add in my stellar job of running away and it means he knows something is going on so I’m going to have to tell him.” Ellie answered.

“We have to tell him. I’m not going to let you leave my part in this out.” Nick said taking Ellie’s hand.

“Are you going to tell Dad?” Ellie asked.

“No, you get to break that news to him and your brothers, but when you’re ready, not because you were backed into a corner by them.” Barbara answered.

“First day of kindergarten alright?” Ellie said with a grin.

“I think you can probably hold them off til Christmas. After that curiosity will get the better of them and they will probably show up on your doorstep again. I suggest you don’t wait that long.” Barbara answered. “I’m going to bed. Lock up before you head to bed?” 

“Sure mom, and thanks again for everything.” Ellie replied.

“I’m too awake to sleep.” Nick said once they were alone.

“Me too, must have been that nap earlier.” Ellie replied. “This is nice. Just sitting here in front of the fireplace.”

“It is.” Nick agreed. “So how scared should I be of your dad and brothers when they find out?” He asked half seriously.

“You have nothing to worry about. They are going to remember that you were here when I needed you.” Ellie replied. “I didn’t even know how much I needed you. Sorry I ran away.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It was nice to meet your mom, and dinner was fun.” Nick said.

“It was. Nick? How are we going to do this?” Ellie asked quietly.

“I don’t know, but we will figure it out. We’ve got time. I bet McGee and Delilah would even let us borrow Johnny and Morgan to practice.” Nick answered with a grin.

“Ok so we will figure out all that stuff. What about this between us? I’m not imagining things, right? There’s something here, and it’s not because I’m pregnant, it was there already. It’s why you got on a plane to come to Oklahoma.” Ellie asked edging closer to Nick.

“You aren’t wrong, and that night didn’t happen because we were missing Reeves, at least it wasn’t for me.” Nick answered. 

“Me either. I think I just said that because I was afraid.” Ellie said. 

“Yeah.” Nick murmured as he pulled Ellie close. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you again since this afternoon.” That was all it took. Ellie closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and crashed her lips on his. They stayed like that wrapped in each other until they were breathless.

“If we weren’t in your parents house right now...” Nick trailed off.

“Yeah, but tomorrow night we won’t be.” Ellie replied with a salacious grin.

“We should probably get some actual sleep.” Nick said.

“Yes we should.” Ellie replied as she turned off the fireplace and made sure the doors were locked. “You coming?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Nick said as he followed her up the stairs.


	2. Runaway 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling people?

“Are you sure you can’t stay another day?” Barbara Bishop asked Ellie and Nick over breakfast.

“We really need to head back. We’re going to stop somewhere tonight and I promise I will text you when we stop and I promise I will call you when I get home.” Ellie answered.

“Any chance you two will consider coming back for Thanksgiving?” Barbara asked.

“I don’t know mom. That’s something we will have to talk about and let you know.” Ellie replied.

“I’m gonna go load the truck, all your stuff packed?” Nick asked.

“It’s upstairs and ready to go. Thanks.” Ellie answered as she threw him the keys.

“I’m glad you came home. Next time don’t scare me, ok? Take care of my grandchild.” Barbara said as she embraced Ellie.

“I will. We do need to get on the road, I’m going to go make sure Nick got everything.” Ellie replied.

Before long they were on the road heading back to D.C.

“You ok?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking about what we are going to tell everyone.” Ellie said.

“We don’t have to tell anyone anything yet. It’s still early.” Nick replied.

“We need to tell Gibbs at least, and be prepared that he may fire one of us.” Ellie countered.

“I don’t think he will, he’s pretty picky about his team, but you’re right we do need to tell him. Maybe when we get back tomorrow?” Nick asked.

“Ok, we have a plan we tell Gibbs tomorrow, everyone else we will tell when we are ready.” Ellie said.

The miles passed quickly and the easy friendship they had made the time enjoyable. Their plans for the evening were derailed by morning sickness and exhaustion. “Who knew sitting in my truck all day could leave me so tired?” Ellie complained as she crawled into bed.

“I’m going to go grab some food at that convenience store we passed on the way in, what can I get you?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know. I’m just going to see if sleep fixes it. Sorry I ruined our evening.” Ellie apologized.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. Be back soon.” Nick replied as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and exited the hotel room.

After a moment of internal debate he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

“This is a nice surprise. What’s going on little brother?” Lucia Campbell answered on the third ring.

“I need some advice. What’s good for morning sickness?” Nick queried, knowing he just opened a can of worms.

“We are going to come back to why you are asking in a minute, but ginger ale, saltines, weak tea, and depending how bad it is Gatorade.” Lucia answered.

“Mostly she’s just really nauseous. She was fine one minute and then all of the sudden it just hit her and now she’s kind of green. It scared me.” Nick replied softly.

“Crackers and ginger ale should help. So you going to fill in the blanks little brother?” Lucia prodded.

“It’s Ellie. She’s pregnant and um its mine.” Nick stammered.

“Ellie? As in Bishop?” Lucia asked.

“Yeah. We didn’t plan for this to happen, but I’m happy about it.” Nick answered.

“How far along is she?” Lucia asked.

“It happened two months ago, but we just found out this week.” Nick replied.

“Wow. Well the good news is morning sickness goes away for most women once they get past the first trimester. So does the extreme exhaustion. So hopefully in a few weeks she will start feeling better. I didn’t even know you were dating her.” Lucia said.

“We weren’t together. It just kind of happened, but I think we are now.” Nick replied.

“You think you are together? You might want to figure that out.” Lucia advised.

“A lot has happened in the last forty eight hours or so. I’ll tell you everything when we get back to D.C.” Nick said.

“Where are you?” Lucia asked.

“Tennessee, I think. When she found out she was freaked and got in her truck and started driving. She ended up in Oklahoma at her parents house. I flew out there to help her drive back. We should be home tomorrow, and I will fill you in.” Nick answered.

“I can’t believe my baby brother is going to be a daddy.” Lucia chuckled.

“I can’t believe it either. Ok so I’ve got crackers and ginger ale and I’m back at the hotel room so I need to go, but I promise we will talk when I get back. Oh and don’t tell Amanda ok? I want to tell her.” Nick said.

“I won’t. Tell Ellie I hope she feels better and congratulations.” Lucia replied before disconnecting the call.

Nick quietly let himself in the room and found Ellie where he left her. She didn’t look as green as she had when he left and he took that as a good sign. The clicking of the lock on the door roused her from her slumber.

“Hey. Are you feeling better?” Nick asked.

“A little.” Ellie answered.

“So don’t be mad, but you had me worried so I called my sister. She told me to get you crackers and ginger ale. She said it should help.” Nick said.

“Thanks. Can you get me some?” Ellie replied.

Nick busied himself with getting her the requested items. “Did you let your mom know we stopped for the night?” He asked.

“I texted her while you were checking in. I’m sorry I’m such awful company tonight.” Ellie apologized.

“Stop apologizing. It’s ok. I’m just glad you aren’t green anymore.” Nick said.

Ellie sipped the ginger ale while Nick took a shower. By the time he was done she had changed into pajamas and looked more like herself. “Thank your sister for me? I feel so much better.” She said with a smile.

“I will. You up for watching a movie? Or do you want to go to back to sleep?” Nick asked.

“How about a movie in bed?” Ellie replied.

Nick moved to join her in the king size bed and she scooted over to be in his arms. She fell asleep before the movie was half over and he turned it off and went to sleep not long after. 

The next morning 

After a good nights rest Ellie awoke refreshed, but also had a feeling a dread in the pit of her stomach. They would be home tonight, and things would change. She needed to speak to Gibbs about the situation but she also knew that she and Nick needed to discuss some important things. She had loved the last couple days of waking up in his arms and appreciated the way he took care of her last night. They hadn’t even broached the subject of living arrangements and as she snuggled deeper into his arms she realized she was going to miss it.

“You look like you are feeling much better.” Nick said.

“I do. I’m not quite ready to get back on the road yet though. I really like waking up with you.” Ellie confessed.

“You aren’t alone in that.” Nick replied kissing her cheek.

“Any idea what time it is?” Ellie asked.

“It’s about six thirty. Do you want to get a shower before we get on the road?” Nick queried.

“Yes, but I’m also starving.” Ellie answered.

“Ok, you get a shower I will go grab us some breakfast from the lobby. Anything I should avoid?” Nick asked.

“No coffee for me. Maybe some tea?” Ellie answered.

“You got it.” Nick said as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

Ellie gathered her clothing and toiletries and headed for the shower. It felt divine massaging muscles that she hadn’t realized were travel weary. She opted to skip drying her hair, instead choosing a simple braid for her long locks, and she skipped her usual makeup deciding that eye liner and lip gloss would be sufficient for a day in the car. She was pulling on her socks when Nick returned with breakfast.

“You have perfect timing, are those waffles?” Ellie asked.

“Yes. There are waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage, an apple, a banana, toast, and a bagel. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got your favorites, and a few healthier alternatives.” Nick answered with a grin.

“How many strange looks did you get?” Ellie asked with a giggle.

“Only one or two, and when I said pregnant girlfriend they laughed and said they understood.” Nick answered.

“I like the sound of that.” Ellie said.

“What that people laughed at me? Cause I can take it all back.” Nick replied.

“No. You called me your girlfriend.” Ellie answered.

“Well I know we haven’t had that talk, but that’s how I feel. You approve?” Nick asked.

“I approve. Thank you for bringing me breakfast.” Ellie answered as she leaned over to kiss him. 

They hurriedly ate breakfast so they could get back on the road. Ellie had let Nick do all the driving the previous day, but decided she was going to at least start the day in the drivers seat. 

By the time they were nearing D.C. Ellie was feeling nauseous again and Nick had to take over the driving. “I know you wanted to go talk to Gibbs tonight, but maybe you should wait on that until tomorrow.” He suggested.

“I feel awful. Can we stop for some ginger ale? That seemed to help before. Maybe by the time we are actually close I will feel better. Or maybe he will take one look at me and take pity on me.” Ellie said.

They stopped at a gas station for what she needed and she sipped the fizzy beverage until she fell asleep. By the time they arrived back in D.C. she no longer looked green, but still looked exhausted. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” Nick asked.

“I need to talk to him tonight, but then I think I want to go home and sleep. Will you come home with me tonight?” Ellie replied.

“We are in this together. Say the word and I will be there.” Nick answered.

It was nearly dark when they pulled into Gibbs driveway. His truck was there so they let themselves in and Ellie made her way down to the basement where as expected he was working on his boat. 

“Hey Gibbs. I need to talk to you.” Ellie began.

“Are you ok?” Gibbs asked.

“I will be. I’m sorry I took off. I promised you an explanation when I got back, but I have no better idea of how to say it now than I did then.” Ellie answered.

“Does Torres know?” Gibbs asked.

“He does, and we are good. Great even, but Gibbs? if you need to blame someone blame me.” Ellie answered.

“It takes two people.” Gibbs replied.

“That’s pretty much what he said.” Ellie mumbled.

“Your family know?” Gibbs asked.

“My mom does. Not ready for my brothers to know.” Ellie answered.

“You going to tell the team?” Gibbs asked.

“Not yet. Not ready for them to know either.” Ellie replied.

“You happy about this?” Gibbs asked.

“Very, so is Nick. Just not ready to tell everyone yet.” Ellie answered.

“So why tell me?” Gibbs asked.

“Because I owed it to you to be honest with you. Besides I had a feeling you already knew. Actually I think you probably knew before I did.” Ellie replied.

Gibbs chuckled. “I knew you broke my rule months ago, and I was pretty sure you only broke it once. Now I’m not so sure.”

“Oh trust me, we only broke it once, but sometimes that’s all it takes.” Ellie replied.

“I take it you are together now?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, but honest Gibbs we weren’t together this whole time. We didn’t plan to break your rule it just happened and we decided at the time it was something that happened because of everything that we had gone through with losing Reeves. We both have too much respect for you, but the situation changed and this baby is more important than your rules.” Ellie answered.

“Glad to hear it. The baby should be more important than anything else. You know I have to pull you from field work though and eventually one of us will have to tell Vance.” Gibbs said.

“I know.” Ellie answered.

“Where’s Torres?” Gibbs asked.

“Upstairs. I wanted to talk to you alone.” Ellie answered.

“Torres get down here.” Gibbs yelled up the stairs.

“Yeah boss?” Nick said as he came down the stairs.

“Ok ground rules. Until further notice Bishop is on desk duty, I don’t think I need to explain what that means. You will keep your personal relationship out of the office. Do I make myself clear?” Gibbs asked.

Nick and Ellie both nodded their heads. 

“Go home, I expect to see you both at work in the morning.” Gibbs said.

“Yes sir.” They both answered.

They were in the truck before either spoke. 

“So what did he say before I came in?” Nick asked.

“He knew pretty much everything. He knew about that night and he knew about the baby.” Ellie answered with a sigh. 

“You ok?” Nick asked.

“Tired.” Ellie answered.

“Lucia said that should let up when you get into your second trimester too. Let’s get you home. Are you hungry?” Nick asked.

“Not really. I just want to sleep.” Ellie answered.

“Sleep it is.” Nick replied.

Next morning at NCIS headquarters 

Ellie and Nick decided to arrive separately so she dropped him off at his apartment to grab his car. She arrived first and was seated at her desk working when everyone else trickled in.

“Morning Ellie. Everything ok?” McGee said.

“Hey Tim, yeah or at least it will be.” Ellie replied.

“You need anything, I’m here.” McGee said.

“Thanks.” Ellie replied.

“Good morning.” Nick said as he made his way to his desk.

“McGee, Torres grab your gear.” Gibbs said as he came down the stairs.

“What about Bishop?” McGee asked, confusion evident on his face.

“I’ll explain everything later Tim.” Ellie said.

“You’re with Jack today. Might want to fill her in before she draws her own conclusions. She’s in her office.” Gibbs told Ellie.

“Got it.” Ellie said as she headed to Jacks office.

Jacks office

“Good morning Bishop, have a seat. I understand you and I will be working together. Wanna fill me in or do I have to guess.” Jack asked.

“Just what did Gibbs tell you?” Ellie countered.

“Said you were grounded, and to ask you.” Jack answered with a grin.

“That sounds like Gibbs. Any chance we can keep this between us?” Ellie asked with a deep sigh.

“As long as what you tell me doesn’t affect your cases or NCIS, absolutely.” Jack answered.

“I’m pregnant. I just found out and I’m still getting used to the idea and I’m not ready to have everyone know and ask questions. I told Gibbs everything last night and he put me on desk duty, which I’m actually ok with.” Ellie confessed.

“Congratulations.” Jack said.

“Thank you. This pregnancy was very much unplanned but we’re excited about it.” Ellie replied.

“So you have told the father then.” Jack asked.

“Yes, he was the second person I told. My mom was the first.” Ellie answered. “He’s been nothing short of amazing since he found out though.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Jack asked.

Ellie shrugged. “We aren’t there yet. We literally had a half drunken, grief fueled one night stand two months ago. Never expected we’d be having a baby together.”

“That’s not the whole story and you know it, and Gibbs knew it too. Why do you think he sent you in here?” Jack asked softly.

“How’d you figure it out?” Ellie asked.

“You aren’t the kind of woman who would have just a ‘half drunken, grief fueled, one night stand.’ You are one of the most rational and logical people I have ever met. You gave it away with the grief part though, and the timing. Torres was a mess two months ago and he told me when he came back to work that he talked to you about what was bothering him. I’m guessing that was when this happened?” Jack replied.

Ellie nodded, not trusting her voice.

“I would also guess that your relationship has changed since you found out?” Jack asked.

Ellie nodded again. 

“You know, no one is going to be surprised. Well they probably will be surprised about the pregnancy but you and Torres? A blind man could have seen that coming. Trust your team.” Jack advised. “And don’t worry. I won’t tell the director, its not like you can keep it a secret forever.” 

“Thanks Jack.” Ellie said. “Do you need me right now? I think I need to make a transatlantic phone call before the rumor mill churns out of control.”

“Go ahead. Tell Abby I said hello.” Jack answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the rest of the team

Ellie left Jacks office feeling lighter than she had in days. Pulling out her phone she texted her former coworker, hoping she wasn’t disturbing her with the time difference.

EB: I need to talk to you ASAP. You free now?

AS: for you? always! FaceTime?

EB: give me a minute and I will call.

Ellie made her way to her truck in the parking lot and started the call.

Abby’s face filled the screen. “Hey Ellie! What’s going on? I thought we were going to FaceTime Wednesday, and shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I’m in the parking lot, so technically I’m at work, and Jack gave me permission. We will talk Wednesday but I need to tell you something that can’t wait and I didn’t want to text it. It’s something I wanted to be the one to tell you. I’m going to tell McGee at some point today...” Ellie trailed off.

“And he’s probably going to tell Dee and she might tell when I video chat with her and the twins.” Abby finished.

“Something like that.” Ellie said.

“So what’s going on?” Abby asked.

“Well have you unpacked your knitting stuff?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, Why?” Abby asked confusion on her face.

“You need to start working on something. There’s going to be a new pint sized member of the team in about seven months. I’m pregnant.” Ellie answered.

“Are you serious?” Abby asked.

“Yeah. It wasn’t planned, but now that I’ve gotten used to the idea I’m actually really excited.” Ellie answered.

“What did Gibbs say?” Abby asked.

“Not much. I’m on desk duty for the foreseeable future. I think he’s mad at me.” Ellie replied.

“Why?” Abby asked

“I broke one of his rules...again.” Ellie answered.

“So do I get to ask how this happened? You aren’t exactly a random hookup, one night stand kind of girl...”Abby trailed off.

“That’s what Jack said. Its complicated, which sounds like such a cliche. It was a really rough couple months. First we lost Reeves and you left, and then everything happened with Vance and Tim had Delilah and the babies, and Nick and I started spending more and more time together. Then one night it had been a particularly bad couple days and we slept together. It only happened once and it hasn’t happened since, but that’s all it took.” Ellie said.

“You and Nick. About time.” Abby replied.

“Yeah. You don’t sound all that surprised.” Ellie said.

“Honestly? I’m not, doubt anyone else will be either.” Abby answered.

“Maybe.” Ellie replied with a shrug.

“So I know Nick, Jack, and Gibbs know, who else knows?” Abby asked.

“My mom and his sister Lucia. I’m not telling my brothers yet and you better not either.” Ellie said.

“My lips are sealed. Really though I’m so happy for you. After everything you’ve been through you deserve to be happy. You know Nick adores you, right?” Abby replied.

“Yeah, and the feeling is pretty mutual. Anyway I gotta get back to work. Talk to you Wednesday?” Ellie asked.

“Absolutely.” Abby said as she disconnected the call.

Ellie made her way back into the building and grabbed her lunch from the kitchen. Not long after she got back to her desk Nick and McGee returned. 

“You ok?” Nick asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of her desk.

“Perfect, and don’t be mad but Jack used her super powers and knows pretty much everything and then I was feeling so brave I told Abby.” Ellie answered.

“You told Abby? Guess we aren’t keeping it a secret anymore then.” Nick said with a grin.

“Well she promised she wouldn’t say anything, so I figure with the time difference we have until what morning? Are you mad?” Ellie asked with a matching grin.

“No. Mostly because you look happier then I’ve seen you since we got back to D.C.” Nick replied. “Besides I told you we will do this on your time table.”

“Hey Tim? Do you and Delilah have plans after work tonight?” Ellie asked.

“I don’t think so, why?” McGee asked.

“Do you think you guys can meet me for dinner? I promise nothing fancy, you can bring the twins, I have some news that I want to tell you both at once.” Ellie replied.

“I think we can do that. Just text me the details and I will let Delilah know.” McGee answered.

Mid afternoon 

“Hey Gibbs, I need to leave for a few minutes but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Ellie said as she hung up her phone.

“Does it have to do with we talked about last night?” Gibbs replied without looking up.

“Yeah.” Ellie answered.

“You going alone?” Gibbs asked.

“This time yeah, but I’ll be back soon.” Ellie answered.

“Ok. Go. See you when you get back.” Gibbs dismissed her.

Ellie knocked on the back door of the medical building. The brunette who opened the door squealed as she embraced Ellie. She led her into an exam room speaking a mile a minute. 

“I thought I might get to get to meet Nick today?” The young woman asked.

“Next time Erin. I didn’t want to press my luck today. My boss knows but most of our coworkers don’t yet. He’ll probably be here next time though.” Ellie replied.

“Awesome. So tell me about the morning sickness, has it let up?” Erin asked.

“It’s not constant but when it’s bad it’s really bad. Ginger ale helped some, but the nausea and the exhaustion together is more than I can handle. I know we talked about medication for the nausea but what can I do about the exhaustion?” Ellie said.

“Sleep more?” Erin suggested. “Kidding. We can try nausea medicine we talked about and sometimes that helps stave off the exhaustion. Just keep doing what we talked about, hopefully in a few weeks it will pass. I know you are in a hurry so let’s get to the good part. Lift up your shirt.” 

Ellie did as instructed and a few moments later heard the sound of the baby’s heartbeat. “That’s so fast.” Ellie said in awe.

“Pretty normal actually for this stage, and here is the baby. Everything is measuring right, good position in the uterus. Perfectly healthy pregnancy.” Erin replied as she hit the button on the machine to print out what she had just shown Ellie.

“Thanks for getting me in today.” Ellie said as she wiped the goo off her abdomen.

“No problem, what good is it to be the boss if I can’t fit my friends in? I got you some samples of the meds to try. I’d take one now since you said it’s been hitting late in the afternoon. Hopefully it will help immediately. If it does let me know and I will call some in to the pharmacy. This way you can get right back to work.” Erin replied.

“Perfect. Thanks Erin. I’ll see you soon.” Ellie said as she left the exam room and headed back to work.

Back at NCIS

Ellie made it back to her desk a little before four pm. Gibbs and McGee were in MTAC with Vance and she took the opportunity to drop one of the print outs on Nick’s desk. “You might want to tuck that away before anyone else comes over.” She whispered.

“Everything ok? I wish I could have gone with you.” Nick replied quietly with his hand on her knee.

“Everything is perfect. She gave me some meds to try too. I’ll fill you in later we don’t want to get in trouble for breaking more rules.” Ellie answered as she headed back to her desk.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, Gibbs sent everyone home at six thirty, and Ellie and Nick headed to the restaurant where they were met by Tim, Delilah, and the twins.

They were soon seated at a large table with Tim and Delilah on one side with a high chair on either end leaving Nick and Ellie to sit beside each other opposite Tim and Delilah. They made small talk while they waited for their drinks to arrive, then once they had ordered their entrees and the twins had been pacified with snacks Delilah brought up the elephant in the room.

“Ok Ellie, spill. Why’d you want to have dinner tonight?” The analyst asked in a no-nonsense way.

“Well I promised Tim an explanation about why I didn’t go out with the team this morning. I’m also pretty sure he’s wondering about Oklahoma, but he’s too polite to straight out ask.” Ellie replied.

“I figured if you wanted me to know you’d tell me, but I was worried. I remembered when you went home after the whole Jake thing.” McGee answered.

“I’m sorry you were worried. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight when I took off. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I was halfway to Oklahoma. I got some news and I guess I couldn’t deal with it and my brain just took over and started driving home. It gave me plenty of time to think though and by the time I got back to D.C. I knew what I wanted. My first stop was to see Gibbs and the end result of that conversation is I’m on desk duty until further notice and I’m actually ok with that.” Ellie replied taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations! You are ok, right?” McGee said as he stood to embrace her.

“I’m fine. Had a checkup this afternoon and everything is fine. It just took me by surprise, it definitely wasn’t planned but I am very happy.” Ellie answered.

“Oh we understand the feeling of being totally surprised.” Delilah replied looking at the drooling baby to her right.

“Is it true that Tim passed out when he found out you were pregnant?” Ellie asked.

“Flat out on the floor.” Delilah said with a grin.

“Hey, I maintain that was a stress reaction. We’d been up all night worried that her passing out was because of the shrapnel in her spine migrating.” Tim replied.

“So speaking of reactions, have you told the baby’s father?” Delilah asked.

Ellie nodded. “He handled the news way better than I did.”

“So when do we get to meet this mystery man?” Tim asked.

“Oh I’m pretty sure we already have.” Delilah said before Ellie could say a word.

Johnny chose that moment to flip his cup over his head. He had managed to loosen the lid first so the contents of the cup went cascading over him soaking his outfit. McGee scooped him up, grabbed the diaper bag, and took him in search of a place to change his clothes. Muttering “duty calls” over his shoulder.

“That kids got amazing timing.” Nick said with a chuckle as he pulled Ellie close.

“So I was right. How far along are you?” Delilah asked.

“Just about nine weeks.” Ellie answered.

“So how did this all happen? How did you keep it quiet all this time?” Delilah asked.

“We had a rough few days with a case and when it was over we were at my apartment. We didn’t mean for anything to happen, but obviously it did. We decided it couldn’t happen again, mostly because of Gibbs’ rules. We just went back to being friends until we found out about the baby. Then we realized that we aren’t just friends and we were already going to get in trouble so why not pursue this.” Ellie answered.

Their food arrived at that point and McGee returned with a clean and dry Johnny. “So what did I miss?” He asked.

“Just that you have an incredibly perceptive wife. Nick’s the baby’s father.” Ellie answered.

“Wow.” McGee said the surprise evident on his face. “So what are you going to do about Gibbs?”

“He knows everything, we have to keep things quiet at work, and he implied that if we can’t keep things professional there will be consequences. However he didn’t fire one or both of us on the spot so I am calling it a win.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“So besides Gibbs who knows?” McGee asked.

“Jack, my mom, his sister, and Abby.” Ellie answered.

“Which is why we needed to tell you tonight because you of all people know Abby can’t keep a secret.” Nick supplied.

“We still need to tell Ducky and Palmer, but that’s it for now. Nobody else at work needs to know yet and I’m not telling my dad and my brothers until I have to. Same with Vance.” Ellie added.

“I thought your brothers were scared of you? Not the other way around.” McGee asked.

“Oh I’m not scared of them, I’m scared for Nick when they find out.” Ellie answered with a grin. 

“Remember when they came for Thanksgiving and interrogated half the staff?” McGee asked. “  
They really are something else, but they love you and will be excited about the baby.“

“Poor Reeves. I never made it up to him.” Nick answered with a sigh.

“He didn’t hold grudges. Remember he was good and kind.” Ellie replied as she squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“He was.” Nick said with a quick kiss on her lips.

“So how are you going to handle being stuck behind a desk again?” McGee asked.

“For right now I’m ok with it. I can’t imagine being at a crime scene right now. Ask me again in a couple months though.” Ellie answered with a yawn.

“Morning sickness?” Delilah asked.

“Yeah, and the exhaustion is a real struggle. Hoping it gets better soon.” Ellie answered.

“We had so much happen when I was pregnant that I think we forgot to enjoy it. It’s like we were in a constant state of panic, just going from one crisis to another. Even finding out we were having twins was chaotic.” Delilah replied.

“I don’t know how you did it.” Ellie said.

“It all worked out pretty well I think. We should probably get these two home.” McGee replied.

“Yeah. I’m ready for bed too. I don’t care that it’s eight o’clock at night.” Ellie said.

They parted company at the door and Nick and Ellie headed back to the Naval Yard to get Ellie’s truck. “You coming over tonight?” She asked.

“I told you all you have to do is ask. I’ll go to my place and get some clothes and be right over.” Nick replied.

Ellie’s apartment

It may not be winter, but Ellie threw her sweats into the dryer to warm them up anyways. By the time Nick arrived she was bundled up in her favorite sweats. “Cold?” He asked.

“Not exactly. There’s just something comforting about fresh from the dryer pajama’s.” Ellie answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought you were tired?” Nick asked.

“I am completely exhausted. Told you crazy hormones.” Ellie answered as she led him to the bedroom.

“So what would you think about spending Thanksgiving in Oklahoma?” Nick asked Ellie later that evening.

“You serious?” Ellie said as she propped herself up to look him in the eye.

“Yeah. I think it could be fun to spend the holiday with your family.” Nick replied.

“You know I will probably be showing by then, and even if I’m not I probably should tell them about the baby. You sure you are up for that?” Ellie asked.

“We are in this together. They are your family and they deserve to know.” Nick replied.

“I will talk to my mom and let her know in the morning.” Ellie said before she curled up next to Nick and fell asleep.

Next morning at NCIS

Ellie was waiting in autopsy for Ducky and Palmer. “Oh good morning Eleanor. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Ducky said as he hung up his hat and jacket. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

Ellie bit her lower lip. “Is Palmer on the way? I have something to tell you and I’d rather tell you at the same time.”

“Dr. Palmer should be here momentarily. How was your trip home? Productive I hope.” Ducky asked.

“It was good, too short. Planning to go back for Thanksgiving.” Ellie answered as she looked at her watch.

Palmer entered autopsy while Ellie was calculating how much time she had before she would be missed at her desk. “Morning, Ellie. Do we have a case already?” He asked.

“No, no case as far as I know. No this is personal.” Ellie answered as she paced nervously.

“Why don’t you take a seat.” Ducky asked her.

“I don’t know if you heard but Gibbs put me on desk duty. He did it because I’m pregnant. Not too many people know, and I’m not telling anyone else until I have to but I wanted you both to know.” Ellie said.

“That’s wonderful news Eleanor. Congratulations.” Ducky replied.

“Wonderful news Ellie.” Jimmy said.

“Thank you. I’d appreciate if you would keep this to yourselves. Gibbs, Jack, McGee and Abby know, but that’s it. I’m not telling anyone else until I have to including Director Vance.” Ellie told them.

“What about Torres? You mentioned the rest of the team, but not him.” Jimmy asked.

“Did I forget to mention him? Yeah, Nick knows, it’s his baby.” Ellie replied as she left the dumbfounded medical examiners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this here, I have an idea in my head for more that will skip to closer to them telling the rest of the family. I thought it would get too bogged down in the minutiae so I’m ending this part here. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
